Inner Thoughts
by CallMehKitteh
Summary: What I think Draco Malfoy and Harry Potter think when they see each other...


Ah, a little Drarry fic that I had in mind. It's cute and a little fluffeh! Rated for mild language and some kissing. Might write the rest of Draco's part if at least ONE person reviews..PLEASE PEOPLE! Ahem, that is all! ^^ Enjoy the strange inner workings of my brain!

"What's his bloody problem?" Ron whispered in my ear. He inclined his head to his right, at the Slytherin table. Sitting amongst all the snobbish, stuck-up Slytherins, was the King of them all, Draco Malfoy. And for some reason…He. Wouldn't. Stop. Staring. Even when I looked straight into those cold, gray eyes with the most intimidating look I could make, all I got in response was a smirk. Did my anger amuse him? "The arse.." I said turning away. For the rest of breakfast I poked my eggs nonchalantly, all the while feeling his stare burning a hole in the back of my head. It….was odd. Not being stared at of course, I got that all the time. (Hello, abnormal shaped lightning bolt scar on my forehead anyone?) But his eyes weren't gawking (not like I was expecting them to be) with a million unanswered questions dying to be answered, nor was it a look of complete loathing, of which I normally get from him…on a regular basis. It's somewhat hard to explain really..you could say he looked…puzzled? With slight determination?

~Draco~

That Potter, he's too easy to mess with sometimes. I'm not sure if it's my intimidating

gaze or perfect looks, but he can never stare at me too long. It's a good thing too. I'm

sure if he was ever able to meet my gaze, I would find it impossible to not walk over

there and claim those sinful lips, to feel those well toned abs against mine, to run my

fingers through that mess of hair, Merlin's Beard it's a wreck, but a sexy one! Wish I

could just go and- DAMN YOU POTTER! Now look what you've done! How am I

supposed to hide this! Full blown boner in the middle of The Great Hall! Bloody Hell,

fuck me sideways…I need a bathroom. Now. Screw it, I'll settle for a broom cupboard,

JUST GIVE ME SOMEWHERE PRIVATE! With Potter. No! Bad Draco! Bloody Hell he's

looking again, with those green emerald eyes..POTTER STOP STARING OR YOU

WILL BE RAPED.

I look away on instinct. Damn. What the Hell! I ALWAYS stare him down, but I

can't let him see me now. The desperation, the need, the lust…I close my eyes and

leap from my seat. I need to get out of here, away from- "Watch where the hell your

going!" I growl as someone crashes into me, My eyes flutter open, only to find myself

staring, right. At. Potter. There is no God.

~Harry~

Why is he staring at me like that? It's wasn't a comfortable feeling..and

something about the way he looked at me…I felt like I should be prepared to run for the

hills, but on the other hand, it made me feel, special? I took a step back and scratched

behind my head. " Malfoy." I said, in our usual way of greeting each other. "Potter."

Came the usual snarl from him and I automatically regretted following after him. What

the heck was I thinking anyways? I just had the sudden urge to…follow him. 'Must be

hormones or something.' Wait me, hormonal! AROUND DR- MALFOY! NEVER.

"So…" I said trying to figure out why on Earth I was still standing there. "What do you

want?" said the frustrated looking boy in front of me. He looked like had some serious

things going on inside his head, maybe it's that shirt. I never understood why Slytherin's

just choose green, although it does look nice with his eyes…WHAT AM I SAYING? I

can't compliment boys! …Can I? No, of course I can't. 'Get yourself together Harry!'

"I- Uh…are you okay?"...I am such a freaking idiot.

"…What?"

"I just- ...never mind Malfoy." I turned on my heel and headed back to the Great Hall

when I was stopped by a hand on my shoulder.

"Potter.." He said warningly. I turned to look at him, was it normal for my heart to be

beating this fast? ..I would say no, someone had better call Madam Pomfrey..

"What? Forget it Malfoy!" I jerked away from him and straightened my robes.

He smirked at me, the bastard. "Admit it Potter, you were worried weren't you?"

I snorted, "Me? Worried about you Malfoy? Don't make me laugh."

Damn, he was still smirking at me and I felt my face grow warm.

"Your cute when you blush, you know that?" He reached up and took my chin in his

hand and pulled me closer.

"Wha- what are you doing?"

He rolled his eyes at my bewilderment, "What does it look like? I'm looking at you, obviously."

Yeah, right…obviously…

His thumb traveled across my cheek, stroking it gently. I closed my eyes enjoying it for a

moment and he stepped closer. I felt his breath fan out across my face and my eyes

fluttered open.

"Malfoy-" I was cut off by his lips pressed against mine.

What….the…hell…

Draco Malfoy is kissing me. Draco. Malfoy.

…

…..

HOLY SHYT

"Oh to the hell with it." I thought as I wrapped my arms around his shoulders and pulled

him closer. He smiled against my lips and I had a right mind to knee him right where the

sun don't shine. His tongue swept against my bottom lip and I opened my mouth with no

hesitation. It felt so good. Don't ask me why, but kissing Malfoy..oh all right, DRACO,

was the best freaking thing ever. I couldn't explain it but when our tongue's brushed

against each other and he let out a low groan, something inside me sparked. I realized I

needed him, I craved him. I wanted him. Hell, I'm Harry Potter, the Chosen one, I should

get whatever the bloody hell I want! And right now I wanted him, so now he's going to

be mine. I could care less what anyone else says, I really could.

So..just a little fluffiness..er, not really..but what can you do? Oh, I know! Please review? Please and thank you! ^^


End file.
